


Stay with me kid.

by radink333



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ayo Will Byers has powers, Joyce was right!!!, M/M, ayo pog champ, powers will byers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radink333/pseuds/radink333
Summary: Will Byers was found in the Upside Down by Brenner(Since he probably didn’t die) and began running tests on Will to figure out something weird.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. My Ears Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very inspired by the story “Yet the world still spins”  
> (Also the Russians don’t take over Hawkins Lab yet)

“Joyce...Joyce...! JOYCE!” Hopper screamed at Joyce pulling her out of the upside down. They had just found Will’s shoes and vest with blood all over them. “Hopper!! He isn’t dead we have to go back to find him!” The mother of supposedly now 1 screamed holding onto Wills vest and trying to go back in there.

“He is dead Joyce! You need to live with it.” Hopper yelled again, making Joyce sob more. “Deal. With. It.” 

—

“I’M RIGHT HERE! I’M RIGHT... Here..” Will scratchy voice said. He was freezing cold with only his jeans and long sleeved white shirt on. The blood on his vest and shoes wasn’t his. It was Barbs when the demegorgon was eating her.

“Please Mom! Come back!” The 12 year old yelled. 

— It’s been 2 years from then, now it is 1985 and Will is 14 years old stuck in Hawkins Lab with scientists testing on him. Back in 1984 they had been searching for 011 in the Upside Down to then find Will Byers, in the corner of the Byers house crying. He has been surviving off food he could find anywhere (Which was disgusting but he was fighting for his life.) He was pulled out of there by his arms to be shown to head experimenters, Dr.Brenner. Will had been surviving in a location his mom was not knowing of. He has missed everyone he’d known the past 2 years. With now ‘012’ tattooed on his arm. It October 22nd 1984 when they found out Will had similar powers like the lead scientist’s daughter that had escaped. Just that he couldn’t find anyone anywhere anytime. The thing is about Wills powers is that he could quickly move stuff places, including people. It was basically like teleportation but quicker. It also was able to move stuff slowly around rooms. The after effects for this was that Wills ears would bleed harshly giving a bad sting in his ears, causing the boy to breakdown onto the ground covering his ears crying. — It’s now July 3rd 1985, and Will Byers managed to escape from the Hawkins Lab. When he was admitted to the laboratory the workers cut his hair, not all of his hair but to a point where it could be styled to the side. Since they rarely did brain waves on the 14 year old. He was also wearing a usual hospital gown . Before Will hit his 1 year mark at Hawkins lab his powers that were just discovered were very weak and hard to use. Flash forwards to January of 1985 they had just figured out how to make Wills powers very powerful to the point where in a blink of a eye a person could be pushed back into a wall, killing them. He never tested any dummy, he was always forced to kill innocent people. The teenager was given more PTSD from the upside down and murdering people. When it was time for Will to go to bed he would usually cry himself to sleep. The 14 year old was running through the woods, hoping the grown laboratory men wouldn’t notice he was gone so early. He knew they would go looking for him immediately after they find out he is gone. Doctor always told him that he was the most powerful then anyone he’s ever “taught” meaning experimented. Even more powerful then his daughter he tells. Will thinks he remembers his families house address and begin to run to the direction but end up on the road, with a few cars going past every few minutes. He covers his face with his skinny pale arms. “Hey. Are you okay kid,” A familiar voice croaks “it’s.9:35 pm. Come on kid get.” The car was tall so Will struggled to get in but managed. “So what’s your name?” The man said looking down at the small boy. “Not a talker?” the man said looking back up at the road. “Well, maybe if you need help understanding what I just said, I’ll introduce myself to you. My name is Jim Hopper. I am the chief police officer in this town. Now you tell me who you are.” Jim said. Will quickly looked up at Hopper. Very confused but excited that a man he knows picked him up. The older man looked down at Will and looked down at the boys arm to see 012 tattooed on it. He pulls over quickly and gets out of the car and opens up the passenger seat and gently pulled the small boy out of the car. “Kid. What. Is. Your. Name.” the man says for the now 3rd time. Will points at his arm, being brainwashed into thinking his name is Twelve. “N-No, boy. What is your real name, the name you are born with.” he shakes Will in the process trying to jot Will mind up. “M….My na-name is W-Wi-William Byers.” the quietly said, stuttering, he had developed a stutter due to him being always cut off by Breener. “Okay get in the back seat boy. I have a pillow and blanket in the back so let me get it for you.” Hopper smiled while opening the backseat on his police car and boosting the small boy into his car. Hopper is trying to seem kind enough to the point where he could get some information about Hawkins lab kidnapping kids again and how in fucks name did they get the boy was was pronounced dead 2 year ago to still be alive. He had found the pillow and blanket and put the pillow under the boys head and gave the small boy his blanket so he could feel protected. “I’m going on a date with you mom you know that?” The officer stated, “Mmmmm Cool.” Will was still quiet but loud enough where he could be understood. “My daughter is home at the moment so maybe you 2 could be friends” Hopper said slowing down, they were now in front of a small cabin. Will picked up the blanket and pillow and got out with the older man and walked up to the door where Hopper knocked a very well put together knock and heard the door unlock. He opened the door and let Will inside before he got in and closed the door, locking it. “Eleven, this is Will. I don’t know if you remember him or not but he was the boy we tried saving back when we first met you, but we couldn’t find him.” Hopper explained, but he never noticed El had a friend over. “Wait that’s, Will?” Eleven said quickly walking over to him and smiling “Max come over here! It’s Mike’s friend.” The nice girl said while looking over to see a red headed girl walk over to him “H-Hello..” Will said under his breath. “Wait, Max? What are you doing here?!” The chief exclaimed, “Sorry sir. I was hanging out with Eleven before you got home.” Max stated looking at the police officer. “Well then, this is a huge secret. Will is well um, like Eleven kind of. He has a number on his arm.” Hopper said pulling Wills arm up telling him to show them the number 012 on his arm, Eleven gasped in excitement and hugged Will before dragging him to her room. “I’ll be on my way now guys, bye.” Hopper yelled, walking out of the cabin and and locking it. — Will the boy sat on the bed while the 2 nice girls sat on the ground. “What’s y-you-your guy’s nam-names ah-aga-again?” Will asked looking down at the girls while hugging the pillow the chief gave him. “I’m Maxine but I go by Max, because that’s way cooler. And this is Eleven but we just call her El for short.” Max said pointing at herself and then pointing at El. “O-Oh… Ele-El yo-you’re the d-d-da-daughter of th-the lead sci-scientist?” Will said looking at Eleven with a very scared face, she slowly nodded with a confused look before she started, “But he’s dead so we don’t need to worry about him.” waving her hands and smiling. Will smiled and agreed but felt horrible lying to these sweet girls. “Will, do you have any powers like El? Since you have 012 on your arm.” the redhead asked pointing at his arm. “I-I do.. It’s just.. W-Well uh… C-Can I s-see that music box over there p-pl-please?” He said looking at the music box, the brownette quickly got the music box and gave it to the boy in the hospital gown. He began to make the music box to teleport around the room and then slowly move it on top of El’s lap, now having his ears bleed on to his hospital gown. “Woah.” The girls said in sink in. “Hey El! How about we try out your powers and find people!” Maxine said excitingly while looking at Eleven. “Okay, Sure!” The brownette said before getting up and finding a blindfold in her drawer, while Max writes names down on a piece of paper. “Will, do you know how to read?” Max asked looking up at him when she finished writing on the paper, “We-Well uh yeah, o-of course. J-Just on a 7th gr-grade level. The-They never tau-taught me how to r-read above that l-level..” Will said looking to the side embarrassed. Max and El pushed Will over a bit so they could place their bodies on the bed with him and the piece of paper in between all of them. They spun a pencil to land on Mike, Michael Fucking Wheeler. Will hasn’t talked to Mike in so long, due to him being in a fucking testing lab for that long and just escaped about an hour ago. Eleven put her blind fold on and Max turned the channel to statics, making Will feel unsafe since it sounded like the lab. It was silent for about 3 minutes before El took her blindfold off and began laughing. Will was so confused because that was the first time he experienced the girls powers, ever. “What happened El?! What happened?!” Max exclaimed laughing out loud. El spun the pencil this time and landed on Max’s stepbrother, “Oh um Eleven, you don’t need to do Billy. He does really weird stuff at this hour.” the freckled girl said looking at the girl with the ponytail, “Who cares, it’s funny!” Eleven exclaimed smiling before putting her blind fold back on and searching for Billy. “mmmmmMMMMHH!!” Eleven heard, it sounded like a young woman in distress, she ran over to see Billy be shown a young woman tied up and screaming. Eleven quickly took her blind fold off and looked at both Will and Max. “Something is wrong, we need to go.” El exclaimed getting up and pulling Max up on to her feet, then realizing what they do with Will, especially him still in hospital gown with bloody shoulders and a boy with now drying up blood in his ears. “Uh- Uh. Go wear my old I think it’s call flannel and these pants I couldn’t fit into that hopper got me.” Eleven said, pushing Will a new set of clothes. The boy got off the girl’s bed and walked out of the room to lead himself into the small bathroom, and got his new set of clothes on, that fit actually perfect on him. Will slowly got out of the bathroom to see the 2 girls on the couch contemplating about what El say in her “Void”. Max noticed Wills appearance and both of them got up and walked towards him, “So Will, I’m going to write down a type of knock that you will hear if Hopper or I and the party get back. If you see me in the peep hole, run away from the door and hide under my bed, if it’s Hopper just unlock the door and let him in. And if you see him with a random person, unlock it and run. I have dealt with this when I was staying with Mike, so please just understand me.” Eleven explained before handing him a sheet of the rhythm type knock and is on her way with Max to the outside world. “And remember, keep the doors locked for everyone but me and hopper and keep the blinds down.” Eleven added before leaving the cabin and closing the door, leaving Will, who had just locked it to himself. The small boy in his now new outfit sat on the couch that he’d just turned on and was scrolling through the guide with the remote. He finally felt safe somewhere again after being stuck in the upside down and the Hawkins lab for so long.


	2. Shut the goddam door, Hop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Lucas go look at stuff to get the mindflayer out of Billy   
> El and Max are being bestfriends while trying to hide Will being alive to their now ex boyfriends  
> Hopper is asking too many questions

(I moved some scenes around to my liking so I don’t have to write a whole season of stranger things)

Tv show after tv show washed on and off when Will was scrolling through the TV guide. He stumbled across the news channel where he sees a stunning woman talk about the 4th of July carnival tonight.

“Oh right. It's the 4th of July.” the boy thought to himself then going back to his attention to the TV, to hear the woman say “We had just gotten a story of an unidentifiable boy running around Hawkins. His definition is Brown hair, supposedly greenish brown eyes, and had looked like he was in a type of dress. That’s it for this morning.” Will quickly turned off the tv and got up from the couch.

“Knock knock... knock. knock, knock, knock.” coming from the door, Will looked through the peep hole to just see Hopper standing there. The boy quickly unlocked it and ran behind El’s door, just to be safe that nobody else was there. Nobody was there so Will revealed himself to Hopper, in his new looking clothes.

“Hey kid, where’s El?” Hopper asked, putting his hat down, “She w-went to…. Mi-Mike’s! She s-said her and M-Max needed to t-t-talk with L-Lucas and him.” Will stutteringly said, the police officer scoffed and took off his belt, but it looked like to the brownet that he was about to hit the boy so he put his hands out.

“Woah, woah, woah kid. I promise I’m not going to hit you!” Hopper said quickly walking over to the boy and patting his head. “Come on Will, I'll make you something to eat. Go sit at the table.” Hopper said opening the cabinet and getting out a frying pan.

—-

The news on the TV was mind blowing to Mike, El and Max last night had told him and Lucas about the situation about Billy and then hearing a exact definition (besides the hospital gown) of their friend. “Will could really be out there!” Mike screamed whispered not trying to wake up the girls , “Come on dude, really? He was literally pronounced dead 2 times!” Lucas replied back sitting back on the couch.

Mike was mad but still Lucas could be right. Maybe it was just a random kid around Hawkins with coincidentally has the same look as his best friend since kindergarten that has been “dead” for the past 2 and a half years

“Guys, get up.” Lucas yelled pushing both of the girls off of the couch. “OW!” both of them screamed sitting up. “Now, we need to go find Billy some place if we really want to see if something is wrong with him.” Mike said, crossing his arms.

Last year Eleven had gotten possessed by the mindflayer, fortunately, the beast never knew she had powers until they got it out of her using heat as it is the mindflayer’s hated thing.

Mike and Lucas had just gotten dressed, leaving the girls already dressed from last night to relax. The 2 boys almost ran down the stairs and leaded on to saying that they needed to go.

All of them began to ride their bikes, the ginger haired girl had told them Billy had a summer job a lifeguard so they road, well everyone except El since she was on the back of Max’s back, to the pool.

—

Hopper had just finished making scrambled eggs and put them on a plate and passed them to Will with a fork, the boy had thanked him and began to slowly eat them. “So tell me kid, how are you actually alive?” the police officer said.

“W-Well, I d-didn’t actually d-d-die in the upside d-down. T-The blood was someone e-else’s, l-last year t-they found m-me in the upside down. S-So they tested o-on me u-u-until now.” Will said before continuing to eat his scrambled eggs, that was his first real food he’s had.

“Why were they testing on you kid?” Hopper asked looking down at his half eaten food and then looking back up at the small boy. “I-I guess th-they found out I-I had pow-po-powers like Elev-El.” The boy said now eating his food again. “Last question boy. Are you tired? When was the last time you had a full night's rest?” The chief said, taking the empty plate away and put it in the sink. “I don’t know.” Will said, finally not stuttering.

“Well shit, kid come on you need to sleep. Let’s go, you can sleep in my bed for a few hours. Just let me get changed first out of these uncomfortable clothes first” Hopper said smiling a bit before leaving Will in the empty part of the cabin. A minute passes and he walks out of the curtained area and motioned Will to come over there. 

The small boy walked slowly towards Hopper and saw a large bed that he would be able to sleep on. They both walk towards the bed and Hopper allowed Will to lay on the bed and get under the covers. The brownet quickly got sleepy and almost immediately fell asleep.

The older man walked out into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got a beer, opening in and sitting down on the lazy boy chair to turn on the TV and watch so cheesy supernatural show

—  
Everyone arrived to the pool, Billy was sitting there drinking his slushy watching everyone. He was under a cold towel and the shade, very unlike real Billy. “Okay, what if we do what we did with El last year?” Max explained looking at everyone. They all agreed and split up in groups to get materials.

“There’s a sauna somewhere here, we could maybe use that to get the mind flayer out of him?” Mike said looking at Lucas. “That sounds like a good plan.” Lucas responded back. They both ran to the sauna and opened the door to grumpy old men yelling at them. Quickly, they closed the door embarrassed.

“Yeah this is the place” The raven haired boy said, beginning to walk out of the sauna. They walk out to many people at the pool, including Mike's mom and little sister. They walk back to the car they were at before leaving for the sauna.

—

“KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK” Hopper’s door sang, causing Hopper to quickly jolt up. He ran to the curtained room to see the petite boy cuddling a pillow peacefully. “KNOCK KNOCK” His door slammed again.

“HOLD ON” Hopper yelled, he closed the curtains swiftly and ran to the door, immediately he shushed the guest. “Joyce shush. Some hunters from work are hunting near this area.” Hopper scream yelled obviously lying to the paranoid woman.

She pulled the large man out of the cabin and pulled him into a car she had stolen from a man. 2 other people were in the car. Murray and an unknown person that was drinking a slurpee. “Hello Jim.” The bearded man said. “Oh shut up Murray” Hopper said, scoffing.

Joyce began to drive away, Hopper had forgotten to lock the door let alone shut it. He was driving too quickly out of the forest for him to get out and close it anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR LONG AWAIT FOR CHAPTER I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND FAMILY STUFF LOL
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR @radink0  
> YAYYYYY


End file.
